A quality control (QC) test kit will be developed and validated for use in measuring the percentage of immunoreactive radioactivity (%IR) of radiolabeled antibody or antibody fragments intended for patient use. This QC product is being designed for a multi-centered clinical trial of compounded, radiolabeled antibodies. Panels of currently available monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) which have potential for targeting drugs and radioisotopes to tumors will be selected for inclusion in the clinical trial. This product will be used in an antibody delivery system which will employ a monoclonal antibody/tumor-associated antigen (MAb/TAA) matching kit to select antibodies for use in individual patients. The QC test results will be used to determine acceptability of the compounded drug for patient use and for pooling of data from different institutions.